


Salmon and White

by ElementOfHeart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Genres vary, One Word Prompts, Romance, Suggestions welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [NaLi Drabbles][1/20] A series of NaLi drabbles that vary between our favorite salmon-haired pyro and white-haired mage. Current Prompt: Gone. Suggestions for future prompts are welcome as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are on fanfiction.net (the story has the same title). However, I will still be accepting prompts here.

**Gone**

* * *

**Word Count: 425**

* * *

 

**He tried to forget his past.**

He has been left behind before, alone in a cave without his guardian there to protect him, to reassure him that he would be alright in a world that doesn't know he exists. He is alone and helpless, a child left without his father.

He screams at the world, punches erupting in flames, trees falling and burning, animals scattering, howls crying out.

He is taking his anger out at nature; at the cruel, dark world that wants to see him crumble into despair. It slowly breaks him down piece by piece, eating away at his weak points until he can no longer fight back. Until there is nothing but _pain_ and _loss._

He feels broken inside. Unfixable.

He is starting to become an empty shell of his usual self, numb to the sensation of happiness or warmth. Because he has been left behind again, and his poor heart can't even begin to mend the deep hole that re-appeared. The same one he had once believed had been healed after he met her.

Tears flow down his cheeks freely, teeth clenched and vision blurring. Blow after blow he gives to the large, strong tree, wanting it to fall down under his wrath; under his _mercy._

Because he hates feeling weak. He knows he is pathetic, moronic, absolutely worth nothing.

_He is nothing without her._

But for an instant, he remembers holding her in his arms, bathing in the afterglow of their passionate night. Her scent lingering in the night air, their bodies molding against each other, huddled for warmth, as he can't help but believe that maybe...he can finally move on and start life anew with her familiar blue eyes and snow white hair.

_So fucking naive._

A mission is what destroys their future. What takes her away from him.

She leaves with a smile, eyes bright, as she tells him, _"I'll be back. Take care."_

He is absolutely oblivious to what would happen next. _"You too. I love you."_

His worst mistake was letting her go.

Word reaches fast. It doesn't take long before the news finally hits him. And he is instantly running, mind racing; the pounding of his heart is all he hears.

 _Deny, deny, deny._ He tells himself. He can't believe it. No, he doesn't _want to._

_Because she couldn't leave him too._

The sight of a comatose Elfman and broken Mira is the only proof he needs.

She is gone.

And he is alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, kinda started out a little angsty. But it'll get better soon, I promise. :)
> 
> Anyways, I have pretty much the entire story written out, so this story won't have long updates like my other stories do. I am open to suggestions for prompts as well. ^^ So feel free to comment me some.
> 
> This fic is NaLi, of course. ;) Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
